I Only Have Eyes For You (A One-shot for Saphireflames2013)
by bklue18
Summary: Randy caught his wife cheating on him. With no one to turn to but his first love, will he start to regret the choices he has made and right the wrong?


**Author's note: This was supposed to be done a few weeks ago but because I had been pretty busy.. I wasn't able to finish it until now. I really want to thank Saphireflames2013 for being so patient in waiting for this one-shot.**

* * *

"Honey… Sam? I'm home!"

Randy put his bags down by the door and looked around his living room.

"Sam?" Randy called out again

He heard a woman's giggle from the bedroom upstairs and thinking that she might have been preparing a surprise for him, he climbed the stairs.

The door to the bedroom was slightly ajar and as he walked closer to the door, the giggles got louder. Randy thought of slowly opening the door and pretending to be surprised but the sound of a man laughing made him think twice.

He pushed open the door quickly and on his bed was his wife and a man he didn't know. Embarrassed and surprised by the sudden intrusion, Samantha hurriedly covered herself up.

"R-Randy! I-I didn't know you were coming home today!" Samantha said, "This is not what it looks like!"

"Oh really? Enlighten me, Samantha! Because I can only think of one explanation." Randy said  
"Randy…" Samantha said

He walked up to the guy who was still on the bed since he wasn't sure what to do after being caught. Within a second, Randy's fist collided with his face and he fell back on the bed.

He looked at Samantha, "You make me sick."

Just as Samantha kept calling out to him, he walked out of the room and down the stairs. He grabbed his bags and headed back out to his car. Randy started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

He didn't know where to go yet but he just knew that he had to get out of the place he once called home.

* * *

Mara had just put in a box of frozen macaroni and cheese in the microwave when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock to see that it was 9pm and she wondered who it was.

Just as she was heading towards the door, the person rang the doorbell again.

"I'm coming!" She said

Not bothering to look through the peephole to see who it was, she opened the door and standing in front of her was none other than the first guy she ever loved, Randy.

"R-Randy? What are you doing here?" Mara asked  
"I just found my wife in bed with another man." Randy replied

Before Mara could respond, the microwave made a 'ding' sound.

"Uh… Come on in." Mara said

She opened the door wider for him to walk through and as soon as he had walked in, she closed the door behind them.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna go make sure my dinner doesn't burn." Mara said

Randy nodded and he sat down on her couch just as she went into the kitchen.

Mara opened the door to the microwave and pulled out her macaroni and cheese. Just as she took out a plate from the cabinet, Randy slipped into the kitchen.

"Still eating frozen food, huh?"

Mara jumped and nearly dropped the plate as it slipped out of her hands and into Randy's hand, who saved the plate.

"I said make yourself at home but not too at home." Mara said

She took the plate from Randy and placed it on the table.

"Randy… What exactly are you doing here?" Mara asked, "I'm sure you didn't just come all the way here to tell me that your wife cheated on you, right?"

Randy sighed, "No… I was hoping you'd be able to let me stay here for a while? At least until I sort out this problem.."

Mara thought for a while and she was pretty set on saying 'no' until Randy spoke again.

"Please, Mar… You're the only person I can turn to now." Randy said

She sighed, "Okay… You're lucky I have a spare room."

"Thank you." Randy said

She gave him a small smile before saying, "How long will you be staying here?"

"Well… The company gave me a week off with a fake shoulder injury so that's how long I'll be staying." Randy said  
"Okay…" Mara said

She looked at her macaroni and cheese before looking back at Randy, "So.. You hungry?"

* * *

The next morning, Randy woke up to find Mara staring at her phone while taking her breakfast at the dining table.

"You okay?" Randy asked

Mara snapped out of her day dream and pushed the phone away from her.

"Yeah…" Mara replied

"And I am not believing what you just said." Randy said

He sat down opposite her, where a bowl of cereal sat. He gestured to the bowl and Mara nodded.

He picked up the spoon, "So, what is it that's bothering you about the phone?"

Mara shook her head, "Nothing…"

"Just spit it out, Mar." Randy said

Mara sighed, "It's been 3 days and William hasn't called me yet."

"William is…" Randy said  
"My boyfriend. Or soon-to-be ex-boyfriend." Mara said  
"Huh." Randy said

All of a sudden, Randy felt his appetite disappear. Even though it's been a long time since they last met, there's always a part of Randy that still loved Mara. She was his first love and a first love is always the hardest to forget.

Mara noticed Randy's sudden loss of appetite and said, "Cereal's not to your liking?"

Randy put down the bowl and shook his head, "No… I'm just… Never eaten cereal for breakfast in a long time… Anyway… You were talking about William?"

"Yeah… We got into our fifth fight this month and I just don't know if I should give up now or continue to persevere." Mara said  
"Fifth fight? Wow… Even when we were dating then… We only fought once in a while…" Randy said

Mara sighed, "Is that supposed to help me?"

"No… But, I'm just saying that there could be something wrong with this relationship..." Randy said

Mara looked at Randy, "You are supposed to comfort me not make me question my relationship with William."

Randy used the spoon and pushed the cereal around in the bowl.

"I know… But, don't you think there is a problem between you two? No normal couples fight that much." Randy said

Mara sighed as she ran her hands through her hair in slight frustration before picking up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked  
"I am going to text him." Mara replied  
"And ask why he's not calling you?" Randy said  
"No. I'm going to break up with him." Mara said

Randy reached for her phone and put it down on the table.

"Whoa, Mar. Not over the phone via text. It's brutal." Randy said  
"Then I'll call him." Mara said

She reached for the phone again, only to have it moved further away from her by Randy.

"No." Randy said  
"Then what?" Mara asked

Randy merely picked up her phone and started punching in some numbers before he smiled and put the phone back down onto the table. He slide it across the table and Mara caught sight of the screen.

"I thought you said no texting?" Mara asked  
"Yeah… But I didn't say you couldn't text him to meet." Randy said  
"Meet.. WHAT?!" Mara exclaimed

She grabbed the phone off the table and stared at the screen before looking at Randy in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?! Doing it over the phone is so much easier than facing him!" Mara said, "I'm not going to be able to do it now!"

"Who said you'll be doing it alone?" Randy said

He stood up and took the bowl with him.

"You better get ready. We're meeting him in an hour." Randy said

As he walked to the kitchen, Mara couldn't help but smile. It's been a while since they last met and a part of her thought that they would never meet again. Mara couldn't forgive Randy for the way things ended between them and she wasn't plan on meeting him anytime soon.

But, when Randy showed up at her door the night before, Mara couldn't deny that a part of her felt happy to see him right in front of her. She had to admit that she wasn't sure if it would be a good idea for them to live under the same roof for a day. But, now she was starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"This is where we are meeting him?" Mara asked

She cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Randy, who merely shrugged. Mara shook her head and turned back to look at the venue. People were scattered around. Some were taking a jog in time with the music playing in the ears while others were reading on the benches.

She looked back at Randy, "A park, Randy? Really? Is this your best idea for a break-up venue?"

"Think about it, Mar. In this way, he wouldn't be able to make a scene." Randy said

Mara thought about it for a while before saying, "Point taken."

The two of them walked towards a bench and sat down as they waited for Mara's soon-to-be ex-boyfriend to arrive. The two of them waited in silence for a while before she looked at Randy.

"Why are you helping him?" Mara asked  
"What do you mean?" Randy said  
"I mean… Why are helping me with this?" Mara said

She turned on the bench so that she was facing him.

"You're like the last person I would ask to help me with my relationship." Mara said, "Especially with the break up part."

"I guess it's cause I don't want him to think that he could show up at your doorstep with a sappy 'take-me-back-Mara' story." Randy said

Mara cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Look. I know you, Mara. If I had let you text or call him to break up, I am pretty sure that you're never going to actually do it." Randy said

The two of them looked at each other for a while and Mara could feel the electricity she always felt when they were together. She looked away quickly when she saw the familiar blonde head walking towards the fountain, not too far from them.

"William's here." Mara said  
"Okay. Let's go." Randy said  
"Let's? No way, Orton. You stay. I'm going to do this my way." Mara said

Randy sat back down and shrugged, "By all means, Mar. But, I'm pretty sure you're going to do what I had in mind."

Mara rolled her eyes and ignored Randy as she walked over to William.

Randy relaxed into the chair as he watched the drama unfold before his eyes. The bench they had picked was in pretty good view of the fountain so Randy had front row tickets to the show. Even without audio, Randy was pretty good at telling what was going on.

First came the questions from William which made Mara run her hand through her hair. Second came the 'I'll be better' speech which made Mara shift her weight from her left leg to her right leg. Third came the pleading which made Mara cross her arms in front of her.

Randy was starting to think that Mara did have it all under control until the fourth and final stage played before his eyes.

The 'I've got someone new' stage. Usually, the person who was to be the pretend boyfriend would be standing next to her but in Mara's case, pointing works too. Randy took it as his cue to show off his stature and stood up.

It worked. William looked back at Mara with a rather sad look before he hugged her. Presumably as a good-bye. Once William left the park, Randy walked up to Mara, who was looking at William's disappearing back.

"So I'm the someone new?" Randy said  
"Shut up, Orton." Mara said

She looked at him sternly, "I mean it, Orton. If you so much as say that you were right, I would hurt you."

Randy chuckled to himself. Till this day, he was the only person he knew who would ruffle nice Mara's feathers.

"Okay, I'll shut it. So, celebration?" Randy asked  
"Not today, Randy… I've got still got some errands to run." Mara said

She looked at Randy, "But, I owe you one. So, I'll see you tonight, 'kay?"

Randy merely nodded and Mara gave him a smile before she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulders. She gave him a small wave as she walked towards the exit of the park.

* * *

That night, Mara came home with two huge bags of groceries and when she came through the doors, she found no one around.

"Randy?" Mara called out

She dropped her keys into the small bowl by the side of the door before walking towards the kitchen to put away the groceries. As she set to work putting away the cereal, she suddenly heard a woman giggling.

Mara stopped what she was doing and tried to find out where it was coming from. She looked towards the direction of her laundry room and she walked towards it. As she neared, she heard Randy talking.

She frowned in annoyance and walked into the laundry room to find Randy kissing the girl on top of her dryer.

"Uh, hello?! What the hell is this?!" Mara exclaimed

Randy and the red-head stopped kissing to look at her.

"Oops. We got caught." Randy said

The red-head giggled before Randy lifted her off the dryer. Mara looked at him, expecting an explanation of some sort but he merely smiled and left the room with the girl. As he walked pass her, she could smell the tequila and vodka off of him.

Figuring that he probably sent her off, Mara decided to clean the top of her dryer so that it didn't have any residue of a skank's butt on it.

Fifteen minutes later, she returned to the kitchen to finish packing her groceries. When she was done with that, she decided to reward herself with a pack of chips and a can of soda as she prepared to watch 'The Carrie Diaries'.

When she arrived in her sitting room, she nearly dropped both the pack of chips and can of soda she was holding.

"Unbelievable!" Mara exclaimed

Randy had not sent the red-head away. Instead, he resumed making out with her on top of the expensive leather sofa that Mara's parents gave her when she first moved in.

"Randy?" Mara called out, "Hello?!"

Seeing that he was either not bothered or too drunk to hear her, she decided to act instead. She sat down on the sofa, pushing aside the girl and Randy's legs with her butt.

Mara picked up the remote and switched the television on. She looked at them, hoping that they had stopped but apparently, nothing happened.

Irritated by the sound that they were making, Mara raised the volume from her usual 10 to 40. With the loud noise booming as the opening of 'The Carrie Diaries' started, Randy and the red-head eventually pulled apart.

"What the hell?!" The red-head said  
"What are you doing, Mara?" Randy asked

She looked at the two of them, "I could ask you the same question! First, you were defiling my dryer and now you're ruining my couch. A very expensive leather couch that was a gift from my parents!"

"We were just making out." The red-head said

Mara put the pack of chips on the table before saying, "You know what? Nobody asked you, Conan O'Brien. So, shut it. I don't even have to give you a reason for why I am being anal about this. This is _my_ house not his and you, Carrot Top, have overstayed your welcome."

Slightly hurt by the male celebrity name calling, the red head stood up and adjusted her clothes as she picked up her handbag. With a slight shove from Mara, the red-head took it as her time to leave. Mara stood right behind her, blocking her from getting any eye contact from the rather drunk Randy before she forced the red-head to start walking to the door.

Escorting her to the door, Mara opened the front door for the red-head and held it open, waiting for the red-head to leave.

"Thank you for coming to defile my home." Mara said, "You may leave now."

The red-head was about to speak but Mara cut her off.

"He's clearly way beyond wasted so don't even think he would come after you." Mara said

The red-head pouted angrily before walking out of the house and hearing the door close shut behind her.

Mara sighed to herself as she leaned against the door she just closed. Why was she getting antsy about this? It wasn't like it's any of her business what girls Randy bring home. She thought about whether it's really because of her furniture and home that she was worried about or if it was actually the fact that Randy was making out with some girl he just met.

A part of her knew that it was without a doubt that she still loved and cared for Randy. And, she knew that what he was doing was merely to feel the gaping hole that his wife made when she openly cheated on him.

Mara shook all thoughts away and stood up straight before walking back into the sitting room. She was all ready to lecture Randy when she found him passed out on the couch.

"Great." Mara said to herself.

She lowered the volume of the television before switching it off. She took the bag of chips and the can of soda back to the kitchen before walking to the guest room. She picked up the pillow and blanket from the bed and walked back out to where Randy was.

She placed the pillow under his head gently before covering him with the blanket. Mara turned off the side light and lightly kissed his right temple.

"Goodnight, Randy." Mara said softly.

* * *

The next morning, Randy woke up feeling like a dozen trucks ran over him. He sat up slowly so as to not elevate the pounding in his head. He closed his eyes for a minute to try and remember what happened last night but everything that he saw in his mind was like a blank sheet of paper.

"Bad headache?"

He turned to his left to see Mara standing there with two mugs in her hand.

"Yeah…" Randy muttered

Mara moved towards the couch and sat down next to him. She handed him a mug that had hot clear liquid while she kept the one with orange liquid for herself.

Randy took it and said, "What is this?"

"Mint green tea. It helps with headaches." Mara said  
"Can't I have yours?" Randy asked  
"No way." Mara replied

Randy sighed in defeat and sipped the mint green tea.

"It's not working." Randy said

Mara rolled her eyes, "It doesn't work immediately, Randy. It's a cup of tea not a cup of magical potion."

Randy sighed and continued to sip the tea. Mara took a mouthful of her orange juice before deciding to talk to Randy about yesterday night's 'wondrous' display of affection.

"So… Do you remember what happened last night?" Mara asked

Randy put the mug on the coffee table as he shook his head lightly, "No…"

"Well… You were making out with a red-head you probably picked up at a bar." Mara said

Randy looked at her, "Are you serious? No… I couldn't have done that."

"Oh, yes sir. You did. In fact, you were making out with her on top of my dryer in the laundry room first but I came home in time to break up the party." Mara said  
"First? You mean I did it more than once?" Randy asked  
"Yeah. The second and last time was on this couch." Mara replied

Randy covered his face with his hands, embarrassed at what had happened but mostly disappointed with how he behaved.

"Don't worry though… I broke up the party… Again." Mara said

He looked at Mara, "I'm sorry, Mar… I-I don't know what came over me… I must have started with a beer…"

"And ended up not stopping." Mara said, "I understand how you feel Randy…"

"I actually thought Samantha was the one… But it turns out that she was just like all the other girls I dated… With the exception of you, of course." Randy said

Mara looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You were the only one I felt comfortable with. The only one that made me feel like I could take on anything and everything." Randy said, "You made me feel as if your love was the only thing I need."

Mara blinked unable to comprehend what just came out of Randy's mouth. Was this a confession of his still present love for her or was it just the hangover talking?

"R-Randy…" Mara said

He held onto the hand that was resting on her thigh and said, "I shouldn't have let you go, Mara. I should have fought for you. I shouldn't have given in to peer pressure… I'm sorry that I hurt you, Mara…"

Mara felt her heart sink. She had longed to hear him say those words ever since that dreadful day when he broke up with her in front of the entire football team for a cheerleader.

"I still love you." Randy said

Mara looked at Randy and seeing the look in his eyes, she knew that he was nothing but sincere. He inched in closer and closer to her and just as his lips was about to touch hers, she leaned back away from him.

"I-I have to get to work…" Mara said

She took her hand out of his and hurried into the kitchen. Randy sat back, feeling slightly dejected about what happened. He knew that what he was doing might have seemed wrong since he was still literally married but he just didn't want to waste anymore time. He knew she was the one that got away and he didn't want to make the same mistake again.

He leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes, replaying what happened earlier. Randy opened his eyes a few minutes later to see Mara dressed in a white trench coat with buttons over a black dress and a pair of matt silver pumps.

"I'm heading out to work." Mara said, "But, we can meet for dinner tonight… We still haven't celebrated my break-up yet."

Randy smiled a little and said, "So, I'll pick you up?"

Mara smiled, "Yeah. I'm working at the art museum downtown. Just swing by at 6."

"Alright." Randy said

She gave him another smile before taking her black satchel off the table by the door.

"Mar?" Randy called out  
"Yeah?" Mara said  
"I can't wait to see you tonight." Randy said

She grinned a little, "Me too. See you."

As she closed the door behind her, Randy couldn't help but smile at the hope that reappeared right before him. She didn't correct him when he said that he couldn't wait to see her tonight. Was that Mara giving him a chance? With this thought, he decided to get off his couch and wash up before ringing his father to talk about his soon-to-be ex-wife.

* * *

At around 5.45pm, Mara got called up to her boss' office as she readied to knock off from work.

"You were looking for me, Jack?" Mara said, as she stepped into his office.

Jack looked up from the papers on his desk and said, "Mara. Yes. I need you to do me a favor tonight."

"Favor meaning?" Mara said  
"I need you to help me make an appearance for the event tonight." Jack said  
"You mean the preview event tonight?" Mara said  
"Yes. Megan reminded me that our daughter has a ballet recital so I won't be able to make it for the event." Jack said

Not hearing a respond from her, he looked at her, "Can you do it?"

Mara nodded, "Yeah… It's just that I've got to cancel a dinner date."

"You don't have to if you can make it back here by 8.30pm." Jack said  
"Oh, in that case, I'll attend on your behalf." Mara said  
"Good. I already told Miguel you will be attending for me. So, when you get back later, just look for him. He'll be with you throughout the event." Jack said

Mara nodded once before Jack thanked her and dismissed her from his office. When she came out of the office, Alice, the receptionist came up to her.

"A hot guy is waiting for you downstairs." Alice said  
"It's 6 already?" Mara asked

She looked at her watch just as the minute hand hit '12'. Mara hurried over to her desk and cleared up her stuff before grabbing her wallet and cellphone.

"Aren't you leaving?" Alice asked  
"No… I have to attend the event later for Jack." Mara replied  
"Oh… That sucks. Well, I shall not hold you up then. Have fun with the hottie." Alice said, with a wink.

Mara chuckled before heading downstairs. As she hurried down the stairs, she looked at the reception to see Randy standing there a little awkwardly. When he saw her coming down the stairs, Mara could swear that all she felt between the two of them were exactly like the time she walked down the stairs in her prom dress.

She walked up to him, "Hi."

"Hi. Where's your bag?" Randy asked  
"About that… My boss told me to attend an event later on his behalf so… I'll not be going back with you." Mara replied

Randy was slightly disappointed but kept his face indifferent to how he was feeling.

"Oh… That's alright. We still get to eat dinner together, at least. So, what time do you have to be back?" Randy asked  
"I have to be back here by 8.30pm." Mara replied

Randy nodded and said, "Let's go then."

The two of them headed over to the nearest cafe and quickly placed their order as soon as they sat down. Over dinner, Randy and Mara reconnected easily, remembering their moments together in high school. It was as if the first 2 awkward days they had previously were forgotten and they were beginning like old times.

Eventually, their talk had to come to an end when Mara caught sight of her watch.

"Wow… I didn't realize time passed so quickly." Mara said

Randy looked at his watch, "Yeah… You better get going."

Mara nodded and Randy settled their bill, despite Mara wanting to pay for her share. After which, Randy walked Mara back to the art museum.

"So, I'll see you back at the apartment?" Mara said  
"Yup." Randy said  
"Promise me you won't do another drunk act again." Mara said  
"Don't worry. I'll be heading straight back home." Randy said

Mara nodded and gave him a smile just as she reached for the door handle.

"Um, Mar?" Randy said

Mara looked at him, "Yeah?"

"I liked what we did tonight. It's been a long time since I had so much fun just talking." Randy said

Mara smiled, "Me too…"

She pulled open the door before looking back at Randy, "Goodnight, Randy and see you later."

Randy smiled and put his hand up as a form of good-bye while Mara smiled at him before walking into the museum.

* * *

It was pass 11.30pm and Mara still wasn't home. Randy had been talking on the phone with John Cena, catching up on things that were happening on the road while he was on break.

"So, she's not home yet?"  
"No… I'm starting to worry."  
"I'm sure it's nothing. She's at an event, right?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Then I'm sure she's fine. Events like these tend to run long."  
"I know… It's just I kinda want to talk to her about what's going to happen between us."  
"Which is?"  
"Us becoming a couple."  
"What about Samantha?"  
"It's gonna end between us. My dad's getting our family lawyer to begin the process."  
"How long is it going to take?"  
"Probably a few months but for now, we are legally separated."  
"That's fast."  
"When your wife's cheating on you and you catch her in action, you're damn right it's fast."  
"*laughs* So, you think Mara's on the same page as you?"  
"I hope so. I mean it seems like there's a chance."  
"Well… I hope for your sake, Orton, it works."

Just then, he heard the front door open and close.

"Listen, John, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you again."

After saying their good-byes, Randy ended the call and put his phone away on the side table before getting out of bed. He walked out of his room and headed to the open bathroom to see Mara in front of the mirror, cleaning away her make-up.

"Hey." Randy said  
"Hey! You're still up?" Mara said  
"Yeah… I was talking to John on the phone… And, I wanted to make sure you're home safely before I went to sleep." Randy said

Mara put away her cotton pad and turned to look at him. She then realized that he was standing pretty close to her without a shirt on. Mara almost immediately turned to look back at the mirror, trying her hardest to avert her gaze. Yes, she's seen him in the ring on TV before but up-close and personal? It was intimidating and far too hot for her liking.

Seeing her flustered made him smile. That's a sign that he was looking for to know if Mara was on the same page as him.

"Well, now that you're home safely, I can put my mind at ease." Randy said

As he walked out of the bathroom, he said, "Good-night, Mar."

Hearing Randy close his door, Mara let out a sigh of relief and looked at herself in the mirror. Despite the only light coming from the mirror keeping her surroundings from becoming completely dark, Mara could see the flush in her cheeks.

As she cleaned her make-up off, Mara thought about the past few days she had spent with Randy. Without a doubt, every thought of Randy sent her heart racing. But, she didn't know if she could or should trust her heart again.

* * *

The next day, Mara went to work and Randy decided to take that time to go to the gym to work out. After which, he decided to surprise her at the museum for lunch. He arrived not long after 12.30pm and was worried he missed her. But, instead of that, he saw her with another guy, making him jealous and angry. He tried to dismiss it as something between co-workers but the seeing Mara touch his arm while she laughed pushed him over the edge. Not able to watch any longer, Randy walked off, heading to a nearby bar.

* * *

Mara sat on her couch, holding the home phone in her hand, getting more worried by the minute as her 20th call to Randy fell through. Just as she was about to call him again, the front door opened and Randy walked in.

"Randy! Thank God! Where have you been?! I have been worrying the whole time I couldn't get you!" Mara said, standing up from the couch.

Randy looked at her before throwing his gym bag at the corner and heading to the kitchen.

"Uh, hello?! Where have you been?!" Mara said

Randy took out a bottle of cold beer and said, "Out."

Mara looked at him, slightly hurt, and said, "That's all I'm getting? I was worried about you! I've been calling you non-stop! You didn't think to answer your phone once?!"

"Couldn't hear it. The bar was loud." Randy said

"You went to the bar again?" Mara said, "I thought you said you were not going back there again."

Randy looked at her coldly, "I lied."

Mara looked at him incredulously, unable to comprehend this sudden change in his behavior. She walked up to him and stopped him from progressing further into the apartment.

"What is wrong with you? One moment you're warm and flirty and the next you're as cold as ice!" Mara said, "Is this how you are, Orton?!"

Hearing his surname being called in a slightly distasteful manner, he looked down at Mara, who was much shorter than him, eyes dead cold.

"Yeah. Maybe that's how I am. Can you say the same for yourself?" Randy said

Mara's eyebrows knitted together in frustration and confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Mara asked  
"Is this how you are now? You string guys along and cut them loose when you want to?" Randy said  
"What- Are you talking about Miguel?" Mara said

Being a smart and quick-thinking girl, Mara knew that there must have been some connection to her co-worker.

"Oh… So he's Mexican. Didn't know you were international, Mara." Randy said

Pissed with Randy's word choices and behavior that was completely uncalled for, Mara decided that she had enough.

"Are you kidding me, Randy?! Miguel is gay and just a co-worker! You have no right to say anything about me! I can't believe I even thought for a second that we could have started again." Mara said

Randy blinked and stepped back just as Mara pushed him backwards.

"I thought you changed, Randy. I thought maybe this was a sign from God when I saw you on the doorstep. Maybe God was giving us another chance. But, I couldn't have been more wrong." Mara said, "You're still the same old Randy Orton who jumps to conclusions and thinks that he is always the victim in every situation."

She glared at him, "I cannot believe that after that horrible break-up between us, I still love you. I must be the stupidest girl in the world. You know what? Scratch that. I hate you. I hate you, Randy Orton and I don't ever want to see you again."

Mara just about stormed off successfully when Randy held onto her wrist. He dropped his beer bottle and backed her against the wall despite her hitting and trying to push him away, before silencing her with a kiss on the lips.

A kiss which eventually developed into a full-on make out session. Every kiss laced with passion, hate and love. Despite her brain telling her not to, Mara felt her body give in to Randy.

* * *

The next morning, Mara woke up to find herself being held in someone's arms. She looked up to see Randy with his eyes shut. Remembering what happened last night, Mara smiled slightly to herself although she was unsure what this meant.

"Morning." Randy murmured as he opened his eyes.

Mara smiled, "Morning…"

He leaned into kiss her and she kissed him back before propping her head up with her arm. Randy did the same and they looked at each other for a while before Mara spoke.

"So… What does this mean?" Mara asked  
"This? Well… It means we slept together?" Randy said, with a grin.

Mara chuckled and lightly hit him on the arm.

"I'm serious, Randy." Mara said, "What does this mean between us? Are we getting back together?"

"We already are." Randy said

He brushed the hair away from her eyes and said, "I love you, Mara. I always have and always will. Even though it took me a long time to realize, I now know for sure that I cannot and will not let you go again."

"What about Samantha?" Mara said  
"Well… We're now legally separated and will be legally divorced in a few months." Randy said

Mara nodded and Randy pecked her on the lips.

"So… Do you happen to have a permanent space for me here?" Randy asked

Mara chuckled and kissed him before saying, "Always."

The End.


End file.
